


Old Bones

by SIX_Calavera



Series: Overwatch [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ...maybe not so slight stalking, F/M, I make references to some of his voice lines that may or may not ruin the tone so sorry hah, Inspired by music and Soldier's Bone skin, Jealousy, One-Shot, Porn with mild plot?, Possessive Jack, Rough Sex, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old soldiers never die...what a pain.<br/>She had wasted so much time visiting that damn grave and it was empty this whole time...<br/>Little does she know, his ghost still follows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Bones

Visiting his grave every chance she had, she would leave flowers at his gravestone. Trace the letters of his name with her fingertips, and shed tears upon the grass she believed he rested beneath. But as years passed and her visits lessened, she eventually stopped coming altogether.  
He couldn't blame her, of course. How could he? It was his fault she had been in pain for so long. It was his lie that had forced him away from her.

But she couldn't know. The Jack Morrison she knew, was dead. And he knew in his heart that she could never love the vigilante.  
Overwatch had been toppled. His comrades disbanded. And the man he saw as a friend, turned out to be the enemy. His life as he knew it, everything he understood, had turned out to be wrong. Things had to change, so Jack began with himself. Leaving all those he knew behind, he started anew. 

“Do it right this time, away from the spotlight.” he grumbled to himself when he first put on the mask. 

But it took all he had to stay away from her. It was nearly impossible to leave her be when he watched her life go on without him. 

All he could ever think was- that man kissing her...it should be him. The hand she held...it should be his. 

“She should be with me…” he'd curse under his breath. His anger clouding his judgement. 

To her, he was gone. But to Jack...she was still his. Hard as he tried to control how possessive he felt, it was to no avail...

And watching them now...Jack's blood boiled all the more...

She almost spent the night at that stranger's house…

He invited her in and when she agreed, Jack's jaw went tight and he held his breath as he waited, hoped, to see her walk down those steps and to her car.  
In the midst of envisioning himself kicking down the door and carrying her out over his shoulder he saw the door open and close behind her. His fists unclenching when he finally saw her step into her car, and finally exhaling when she turned the key in the ignition and drove away. 

Shaking his head he stood from his crouched position, jumping from the roof he was perched on. He had to see her. To his dismay, his love and need to protect her hadn't died along with who he used to be. And ironically his jealousy seemed to have gained new life. 

He waited for her to drive ahead, watching the lights of her car fade into a comfortable distance. Eventually revving the engine of his stark black motorcycle, and following after her.

Wind and rain whipped at Jack's masked profile as he followed...

There was no way this could go on. He could do nothing about the way he felt and he couldn't have her consuming his thoughts like this forever. If he wanted to continue the path he had set out on, he needed to shelf his worry for her. And in his current state of mind, this was the only solution.

She closed the door behind herself as she stepped into her quiet home, noting only the light patter of rain on the windows. Dropping her keys on the cabinet in the hallway they landed with an echoing rattle.  
She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing deeply before switching on the light that illuminated the small stretch of hallway. Tired eyes lazily searching through the darkness at the end of the hall. 

There. Just before the kitchen area. Was the silhouette of a stranger she didn't recognize. He stood in the middle of the room, silent and unmoving, his arms at his sides ending in clenched fists.  
Not much could be made out except a mask; silver metal covering his mouth, a smattering of paint where his mouth would be, giving an image of teeth on a bare skull and his eyes glowing in a strip of ghostly blue light, illuminating a small area around his face. 

Panic quickly gripped her heart as she stared at his frozen form. 

Her thoughts instinctively turned to the gun in the cabinet by the door. Her body immediately inching slowly towards it. 

“Who are you…? What do you want..?” she asked, buying time to move closer to her gun.

He didn't answer. Only staring at her in silence. Breathing slowly. Seemingly calculating her every move.

She took the chance and quickly jerked the drawer open to pull out the pistol. Holding it before herself, aiming it at his chest. 

He took one tentative step forward and stretched a hand out to her, calling her by name, “...put the gun down.”

Her hands tightened around the grip, brows twitching, “How the hell do you know my name?”

‘That voice.’ she thought.  
Did she know it…? Stern and hoarse, his throat like gravel, it made her feel like crying but...she had no idea why...

“You don't have to be afraid...” He said, walking forward slightly. Her finger releasing the safety and curling dangerously around the trigger, he raised his hands, bringing one close to slowly pull off his mask, “...of course I know your name...”

She stared at his face, her mouth going agape with shock, and her eyes welling with tears and fear. 

“Oh, god...” she whispered. Her voice shook with a whimper, her hands trembled and the gun slipped from her hands, falling to the floor with a clatter. 

It was him...she quickly recognized those blue eyes and rough voice she had missed so much. Jack Morrison. But now his hair was fully gray and his face and lips were scarred. 

She covered her mouth, muffling her words, “...Jack...?” she questioned. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was unsteady on her feet.

Jack cautiously closed the gap between them, pausing for a moment, picking up the gun and placing it on the drawer.

He caught her in his arms just in time as her knees gave out.

“Is that really you...?” she asked, as she gripped onto his jacket, afraid that at any moment he'd disappear. Afraid that he was only a ghost, she prayed he wouldn't slip through her fingers as they dug into the leather.

“It's me...” he replied, a consoling look in his eyes. 

“Oh my-…” she whispered, eyes scanning his face. Laughing breathily she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly, making sure he was solid and not a mirage, “You're real...?” she pressed. Her voice strained, incredulous, and scared now that she had gone insane. 

Jack’s chest rumbled with a soft chuckle, “Yeah, I'm real.”

She pulled away, studying his rugged features, running her palm across his stubbled cheek.

Her face filled with relief. She sighed as the weight of all that mourning and all those years had been lifted. 

But her brows suddenly bent into hurt stare. She quickly wound her arm back only to bring it back down in a firm slap across Jack’s face, causing Jack to grunt at the sudden impact. 

“How could you make me think you were dead! All these years and this entire time you were- what?- playing anti-hero all on your own!?” She yelled.

Jack sighed regretfully. And yet he was still happy...happy to see she hadn't changed...she was still the woman he loved. 

He smiled bitterly. Jack knew she would be angry. He’s just glad she didn't decide to shoot him anyway, even after she found out.

“Everything we had...how could you just walk away from it...?” she continued.

Jack took a deep breath, “You saw what happened. You know what Reyes did. I didn't have a choice.” he said, attempting to explain himself. 

She shoved him away, “Of course you had a choice! When you crawled out of the rubble, when they didn't find a body, you could have come back! Nobody forced that mask on your face! I can't believe It was all a lie.”

“Everything was going to hell. And with Jack Morrison dead, I could finally do some good. No more red tape. No more microscopes.”

She scoffed, shaking her head, “Yeah, a lot of good you're doing...” She pushed passed him and into the kitchen, pulling out a glass and pouring herself something to drink, “...I hear you're on nearly every news station. Soldier 76…” she grimaced, “... I knew recognized that mask from somewhere. You're the vigilante.” 

Jack sighed, rubbing his stubbled cheek where she had slapped him, “I knew that if I told you-...if you ever found out, you would hate me.”

“You didn't even give me a chance...” she cried, watching as he walked to the table she leaned against, “...I would have found a way to deal with it. It would have been easier than dealing with your- your death…. Especially now that you've dragged it out this long.”

She took another sip of the drink she was nursing, staring deep into the glass, “I- I loved you, Jack...” she shook her head, her eyes full of regret. 

His heart skipped a beat. Watching her from across the table his hands gripped a wooden chair. His leather gloves creaking as his fists tightened. 

He still loved her.

“Why...” she continued, a pained look on her face, “...after all this time...why are you here now?” she asked as she swirled her glass, ice clinking in her drink. 

Jack couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, staring instead at the table in front of him, “I...I just had to see you...”

She studied the guilty look on his face, the way his eyes avoided her own...“You've been watching me this whole time. Haven’t you? You must be. That's how you knew where to find me, and the exact moment to show up.”

He hadn't the strength to fight her accusation. He hadn't another lie to hide behind. 

“I'm sorry.” he said simply. His voice somber. 

As if that was enough. 

She laughed bitterly, palm at her forehead, “What the fuck, Jack!? You have me in your sights this entire time and you never-” her eyes widened with realization, “-Oh...wait a minute- this is because of him...isn't it?” setting the glass down she leaned away from the table. She walked towards Jack, arms crossed, “And you thought what?- You'd show up now, out of thin air, and I'd come running back to you like nothing ever happened? That somehow just by seeing your face it would erase anything I might feel for him?”

He never meant to hurt her, but as she stalked closer he realized there was no way he wasn't going to. This was selfish. 

Jack didn't know what to say, he groaned angrily, “I just didn't want-”

“Didn't want what, Jack? Didn't want me to forget about you? To find someone new? You died, Jack. People move on, that's what happens. I mean what did you honestly expect?-” 

Jack growled angrily, stepping forward suddenly, “And I tried my best to stay away from you!...” he boomed. Jack’s voice rang out as his hands came around to grip her shoulders, pulling her close to stare into her eyes, “...I told myself I was dead. I tried to lived on as if I had nothing more to lose but...”

Jack’s voice trailed off, his hands gripping her tightly. His breath shuddering as he dropped his gaze. 

Her expression softened. The shock wore off and she hummed defeatedly. 

She took his face in her hands, tracing the scar that ran across his lips with her thumb. 

Jack swallowed, his grip faltering, eventually running his hands down her arms, and cupping her fingers against his face.

“I'm sorry...” he spoke, voice hoarse and strained.

She resented the sharp pain in her heart when she heard him apologize.  
She smiled, a brief quirk of her lips, a look of regret, “Me too. Fuck, I- I missed you so much.”

She pulled him close, bringing his lips to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes stung as she felt him return the embrace, taking comfort in arms she thought she’d never feel again. 

Jack internally scolded himself for not doing this sooner. It was pointless to keep himself from her. The idea that protecting her meant leaving her on her own? Kissing her lips now, he couldn't see how he ever believed that.

Out of breath she broke their kiss, “The next time you go off and die...please stay dead. I don't think I could take another surprise resurrection like this one...” she whispered, kissing his scarred upper lip.

Jack sighed, “I'm not leaving you...not again.”

She grinned inwardly, “Good.” tugging at the zipper of his white leather jacket, pulling it down, slowly slipping it off him and tossing it on the table. 

She ran her hands over his broad chest, pressing her ear near where his heart would be. Hearing it beat, feeling the heat radiating from him. Breathing him in, he smelled like the open air and rain. 

She tugged at his black shirt, sliding her hands underneath, seeking more warmth from his skin. He grunted and his muscles tensed at the touch of her cold hands. 

Jack felt his heart quickening. Pulling her hands from him he gripped her waist, lifting her to wrap her legs around his hips.

She gasped, tightening her hold on his neck, letting him move closer to the table and set her down.

Jack dipped his head to kiss her neck, licking softly just underneath her ear.

He smiled when she moaned. That one spot, as sensitive as ever.

“Jack...”

He paused, his heart racing at hearing her call his name, “Yeah...?” he managed calmly. 

“I'm so glad you came back to me...” she breathed, her eyes red, tears welling up again. She hated how much she needed him, how much she realized she still loved him.

Jack’s throat went dry, the lump in his throat making it hard to even think. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, resting his head in the crook of her neck, wondering...how he ever thought he could live without her- how he could go on living without her. 

“So you forgive me...?” he breathed. 

She kissed his temple, “Of course not, I'm going to need much more convincing...” she teased, tugging at his shirt, “...now take this off...”

Jack smirked, happy to ignore the situation along with her. He knew she still felt hurt, was still confused. But he wasn't going to keep from indulging her if he could help it. He wasn't ready to confront what this meant either.

In one fluid motion he lifted the shirt over his head and off his broad shoulders.  
His muscles tensing, and the scars he was littered with stretching with the movement. She kissed his chest, moving upwards placing soft kisses along his neck and cheek.

Jack pushed up against her. His hips fitting snugly between her legs.  
She bit her lip, relishing the feeling of having him there. Hot and excited. 

She reaches between them and begins to unbuckle his jeans. 

Jack's breathing comes in louder and harder as he tries to control his emotions and his movements. He distracts himself by focusing on kissing her neck and making her moan with each sweep of his tongue. 

He bites her ear and appreciates the sharp gasp that leave her lips before she tosses his belt to the side. 

She kisses him deeply as she dips her hand into his pants. Her palm running along his hardened length. Jack is taken by surprise, and moans loudly into her mouth. He folds over, slightly, at her touch. His hips jerking against her hand. 

Smiling, she strokes him slowly, enjoying his sharp intakes of breath every time she runs her slick thumb over his tip. She brings her fingers to her mouth, and licks, tasting his musky flavor. He let's out a barely audible whimper as he watches. And she's satisfied with teasing him as payback for all those years. 

She moves to pull off her own clothing. Teasing Jack as she slowly lifts her shirt and pulls down her jeans. 

Wearing nothing but her underwear, she pushes Jack down onto the chair behind him. 

He grunts at her aggressiveness. A tentative smile on his lips...

She takes a seat on his lap and his hands instinctively curl around her hips and he pulls her closer. He sucks in an eager breath as his calloused fingers caress her soft skin, dragging her body against his erection. 

His eyes scan her body, and she notices that they're filled with disbelief. She doesn't believe it yet either. 

Her hips danced along his lap, forcing a constricted groan from Jack's throat.

She feels him beneath her, but it isn't enough to simply grind along his hardening length. Her clit rubs against the hardness of his jeans and she feels increasingly desperate. “Fuck me.” she moans against Jack's ear. 

Jack's fingers dig painfully into the soft flesh of her hips as he growls in response. Barely able to keep himself from tossing her onto that table and fucking her silly. 

He barely manages to mouth an “Ok.” while he unclasps her bra.  
Leaving her breasts bare he tosses the lacy garment to the side. 

First she stands, and Jack's hands reluctantly slip from her waist. She quickly rids herself of her panties and slips them into a pocket in Jack's leather jacket, simultaneously giving him a sly wink. 

Jack laughs happily at her antics. His husky voice reaching a playful tone he hadn't touched on in years.

Jack watches her teasing and his hand slowly wraps around his now freed cock to stroke slowly as she saunters back to his lap. 

She sits near his knees, wrapping her arms around him, watching him pleasure himself. Jack's breathing is forced, desperately attempting to keep an even rhythm. 

Her now warm palm dips and slides along his length. Her smaller hand covering his large one, coaxing a breathy sigh from Jack's throat. 

“Now...be gentle Jack…” she breathes, “...you'll be happy to hear that it's been a while.” 

Jack's head was thrown back in pleasure but now he opens a suspicious eye at her, “Really?” 

Biting her lip she nods her head at him. 

Jack wraps his arms around her. Pulling tight and lifting her slightly, “Me too.” he says simply. Her breath hitching as she feels his length teasing at her entrance. She whimpers, wiggling her hips in anticipation. 

He slowly loosens his grip and lets her sink onto his hard length. Her wet pussy stretching around him, she keeps her descent slow and torturous. Painfully sweet, she moans loudly. 

She brings a hand to her mouth, embarrassed by her loud moans as her hips finally collide with his own, “Oh fuck...Jack…” 

Jack catches grunts and groans in his throat as she slides her hips along him, accustoming her body to his size. Not wanting to hurt her, his muscles strain as he forces his hands to remain passive at her hips. 

After a short while, her own meager thrusting is far from enough. 

“Harder…” she begs. Her shaky moans crashing against his neck. 

Jack's lips quirk, as he stands. Taking on her weight, she gasps as he carries her back to the table. 

Setting her down he slips himself from her body, “Turn around.” he commands. 

She licks her lips, a pouty look on her face as she does as she's told. 

Jack's arms wrap around her quickly, jerking her tightly against his body he grips her jaw, forcing her to look at him. He growls against her neck, “Hands on the table…” 

A pathetic whimper escapes her chest as her fingers stretch across the dark wood of the table. 

Without warning Jack presses against her back and enters her again with a sharp thrust. 

“Ah! Fuck!” she screams out, Jack's hand roughly wrapping around her throat as he continues firmly thrusting into her. 

“Yes, yes, oh god...Jack, please don't stop. Please...don't…” 

With every smack of Jack's hips, she gives a small intake air. A tiny gasp followed by a curse or another beg. 

Jack picks up the pace, wanting to hear her beg some more. Wanting to make her scream again. 

She reaches around, encouraging him by clawing at his hip, or running her hand through his hair, “Oh fuck, I- I'm so close…” 

Jack thrusts harder, his hand closing around her mouth to feel her screams against the palm of his hand. 

“I'm- Oh, fuck!” she screams, teeth scraping against Jack's fingers. Jack bites down on her neck and she can't take it anymore. She sees stars behind her clenched eyes and her body tenses with her orgasm. And Jack feels her muscles quiver and her pussy clench around his cock. 

He grunts, his hand falling from her mouth as he cums inside her. His thighs quivering from the effort of continuing to stay upright...

He slips himself from her, and she gives a small whimper at the loss of his warmth. Her body shaking with a few lingering spasms as she turns around to face him. 

She kisses him deeply, licking his lips to dip her tongue into his mouth. Relishing his taste, she takes his lip into her mouth and sucks. Sucking air between his teeth, Jack hisses when she gives his bottom lip a firm bite. 

“Stay here tonight…” she starts, “...stay with me, Jack.” 

Jack stares into her pleading eyes knowing full well that he never meant to leave. 

“Of course…” he replies, kissing her gently, dipping his head into the crook of her neck, “...this old dog's not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Soldier 76's Bone skin. It's the only skin with a blue lighted visor. I like that.  
> And by the Halsey cover of I Walk The Line. I listened to that so fucking much while writing this. Anyway, carry on, soldiers. Thanks for reading my self indulging smut.


End file.
